


Seeing a Rainbow in Hell

by littleberd



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Family Drama, Husk is done, I read the wiki, I'mma make husker all kindza donezo, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but on a happy note, cuz Henroin is definitely the name of an A+ Dad, daddy issues anyone?, do you know what happens when soulmates see each other after they die?, imagine being born colorblind, oh hohoh but angel dust ain't getting away unscathed in life either, sooooooooooo done, the more perfect a match is the more they FEEL, there are other side effects too, when a soulmate dies the one alive goes colorblind, yep if I didn't do it somebody else would have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: Angel Dust trembles, the gravely voice sending shudders down his spine, terrible and thrilling, but terrifying as any rumbling thunder in a coming storm. His vision is getting blurry, the tears collecting there and mixing the bright returning colors into a kaleidoscope, shifting and changing like no tripBoathas ever lead him down.The demon causing all of this inner turmoil doesn't even glance his way, just begrudgingly takes the cheap booze bribe from the radio demon and nurses on it at the front desk/bar.His feet are moving before his mind catches up with him, and when it does, his stupid ugly feet are inches away from the very thing that lead to his destruction, his death, his disposal and overdose..."Hi-""Don't fucking touch me."
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Seeing a Rainbow in Hell

Angel brushed off his offenses with sarcasm and dismissal. _I was doing something _good_ damnit! So what if a few hardboiled humpty dumpty yolks broke? Doesn't Charlie know you gotta break a few eggs to make an omlete? The hoity toity disney princess from hell didn't research enough if she doesn't understand the concept of weaning. You'd think her attack bitch woulda informed her girlfriend how bad of an idea cold turkey is._

Having been a part of a mafia family uptop, as estranged and exiled as the spider demon was and still is, not to mention the experience and know how he had to get to become the top pornstar in HELL; after a few decades of romps and porn sets, Angel could read anyone that so much looked in his direction. He might not have a face full of eyes like his big bro Arachniss did, but he wasn't blind. Chica was a toothpick, a literal moth that got too close to the flame, and by the looks of that beauty mark of an eye, she'd been burned, and burned bad. Likely forced into running drugs across the border, and with her hatred towards men and touching? They probably made her a drug mule.

Then again...

Angel Dust checks her over again out of the corner of his eye. _She hates_ Men _. Making me suffer is probably a kink of hers._

The car pulls to a stop in front of the _HAPPY HOTEL_... Angel physically can't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the sign. _Seriously, how is Charlie, happiest, purest ball of rainbows and sunshine, related to LILLITH? Or Satan, but more so _THE LILLITH_. And yeah everyone is right to be scared of ya know, the king of hell, but let's be honest here. Lillith's had that fallen angel hogtied shibari style since she took that first step down the stairs. She's probably the one woman I would let top me for free and I'd be torn between shitting myself and begging for more._

The walk inside is silent, the awkward tension trickling away. Feeling a little bit pekish- Travis hadn't really been up for more than a quick shag, more so because he knew about the spider's teeth, so there hadn't been enough foreplay to constitute a blow job, not that the driver had much stamina to begin with-Angel sashays over to the fridge, it's as empty as it was before. The only thing inside was the box of popsicles that Charlie always left in there but never ate.

And just starts eating it. Why make a sexual innuendo out of it when there was no one in particular to rile up? Yeah it might be phallus shaped and all but it was fucking cold.

Speaking of no one in particular, he sidles up to Charlie, guilt digging it's bitter claws into his gut. She'd been trying her best to get this disaster of an idea taking off , and... well, he kinda just made it nose dive instead of giving it the running start it had needed.

Angel retracts his hand before Charlie even saw it. _Fuck, I'm getting soft._

Sighing in defeat, he back tracks and plops down onto the sofa. Munching on the half melted treat. Off in his own thoughts and regrets, and the withdrawal is making his head hurt more than it usually did.

It wasn't until the knock at the door that the spider demon came back to himself. Charlie and Vaggie were freaking out about whoever was on the other side. Curiosity getting the better of him when Charlie asks her _girlfriend_ what to do. "Ah.. who?"

"WELL-don't let him in!" Vaggie shouts. _So not the Chinese food I ordered._

And as how it always goes, Charlie does exactly the _opposite_ of what her girlfriend tells her to do. Not a few seconds of hearing a voice with the static buzz of a radio and in struts a dapper man in red and pink. Vaggie is up and at his throat with a spear in seconds. He watches as the drama unfolds, popsicle left to melt in the ashtray on the side table. After a few heated words and some creepy ass aura shit Vaggie's coming to sit back down.

"No no no, I don't think there's anything that could redeem such loathsome sinners-"

Vaggie's butt's already seated but she's up again and even Angel Dust's arms are up in the air in offense.

The new demon in their midst doesn't even blink, whirling around Charlie and explaining away his reasons for wanting to help, leaving Angel with Vaggie and a few questions of his own.

"So, ah, what's the deal with smiles over there?" 

Vaggie gapes in disbelief, "Wait-you've never heard of him before? You've been here longer than _me_!"

A shrug.

"The Radio Demon? One of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen?" Vaggie continues.

 _Aaaah, so that's the category._ "Ah, I'm not big on politics."

Vaggie goes into one of her big monologues where she warns about something or other, Angel almost nods off, but, seeing as he has a scene soonish and napping would turn into sleeping, the spider demon decides to cut her off, "yah done?!" Angel can't help but snicker, "He looks like a strawberry pimp."

Vaggie groans gets up, warns her girlfriend _again_ and sits back in her spot, flighty as ever. _Will she ever learn?_

Then some freaky demonic shit happens, and then... it doesn't. At this point Angel's just about done with the love seat with Vaggie disturbing him every other second, so he opts for the lone stool next to the bar.

The radio demon waltzes up to him and yes Angel might have missed a good portion of what was going on but his reply was immediate when he was asked "And what can _you_ do my effeminate fellow?"

"I can suck your dick~"

The pornstar chokes down a good laugh when the _powaful scawey demon_ freezes, he can almost hear the needle scratching the record in Alastor's brain, the blunt "hah! No." was appreciated though. The guy had manners at the very least, a step up from most of the assholes in power he'd had the _delight_ of entertaining. That aside, "Your loss." tumbled from his lips.

Alastor tuts, strutting over to the abysmal fire place, boarded up and unused for years, "Well, this just won't do! I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up."

A fire screams into being, the boards sucked into the inferno to feed it's blaze, and suddenly a little black blob forms out of the ash, the radio demon snatches it and holds it out. Turns out the blob isn't so much a blob as-,"This little darlin is Niffty."

With a small sneeze the ash falls cleanly off the tiny little cyclops demon, before she's bobbing and weaving up around, down and above all over the room. Her mouth is about as quick as she is on her feet."Hi! I'm nifty, it's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends. Why are you all women? ARE THERE ANY MEN HERE? I'm sorry that's rude, OOOOOH man is this place filthy, really needs a ladies touch, which is weird because you're all ladies, no offense, Oh my GOSH this place is Awful-NOPe No nO!"

"HAH! Read 'em and weep boys- whooooaaahotel? What the fuck is this?"

Angel Dust trembles, the gravely voice sending shudders down his spine, terrible and thrilling, but terrifying as any rumbling thunder in a coming storm. His vision is getting blurry, the tears collecting there and mixing the bright returning colors into a kaleidoscope, shifting and changing like no trip _Boat_ has ever lead him down. It happens so fast his stomach almost does a few too many flips to handle the vertigo.

The demon causing all of this inner turmoil doesn't even glance his way, just begrudgingly takes the cheap booze bribe from the strawberry pimp and nurses on it at the front desk/bar.

His feet are moving before his mind catches up with him, and when it does, his stupid ugly feet are inches away from the very thing that lead to his destruction, his death, his disposal and over dose... Angel Dust shakily leans across the bar.

"Hi-"

"Don't fucking touch me."

Angel Dust flinches away like he's been stung, _Husk_ , Angel Dust runs through his head on repeat. Husk is clutching his alcohol like a talisman that could ward away any evil, too bad he was in Hell.

"I-"

"Don't care. Five feet apart, leave room for-jesus? or whatever hippy shit the princess is spouting I really don't give a flying fuck. Just stay the hell away from me." Husk grunts, taking a few deep gulps from the neck of the green bottle.

"Wha-What the hell is your problem!? We just fucking met!" Angel Dust's eyebrows furrow in outrage, _What the fuck?!?!_

"Exactly, I just met you in _HELL_ , not just in hell, but in the extra sad and delusional part that thinks redemption is a thing and just happens to be the top pornstar of said shitty place of meeting. Yeah, isn't it just the bees fucking knees." Husk growls, claws leaving marks in the bar, "Get gone, I can't leave because of Alastor but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be in the same room as the likes of you."

"Wow, and I thought I was the douchebag half, at least I'm not _delusional_ enough to have standards in _hell_. I'd compliment you on the no-doubt long stick in your ass but don't mind me, keep riding away on that high horse, hope you used enough lube because I'mma gonna warn ya, it chaffs something feirce and the tearing, ouch... unless your inta that." Angel dishes out without a second thought. Insults were a game at this point, when you've heard them all it's pretty damn easy to richochette them back at whatever idiot said it in the first place.

"Half-YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE ANGEL!?!?" Charlie ambushes, yelling her excitement right into Angel's ear.

"Not much of a soulmate if he can't even stand to be in the same crudy room as me." Angel sneers. _It's not like you were the only thing I dreamed about while I was alive or why I wanted to become a figure head down here in the off chance you also fell down here to rot, thought we'd at least rot together but I guess not._

"Oh come on Husky, she-oh! You're a man! I'm so sorry about mis-gendering you... but I really like your eyeliner! Your makeup is really nice." Niffty interjects from the top of the bar. _When-how did she manage to scurry up there?_

"Husker? This fine fellow is your soulmate? Such an auspicious sign! Maybe there _is_ hope for this place after all!" The Radio demon wraps an arm around their shoulders and forces their cheeks to squish together.

The twin glares of annoyance didn't go unnoticed by Vaggie as she shoved Alastor off of them.

"Just because they're soulmates doesn't mean shit when it comes to a relationship." Vaggie mutters, crossing her arms and putting her foot down. "If you can't stand to be in the same room as him then don't. Forcing it is the worst thing you could do in a situation like this. I don't really know you Husk, but you hurt our tenant you're going to have more than the radio demon to worry about."

"Since when were we close enough for you to lead a shovel talk for me?" Angel sneers, detangling himself from the unwelcomed crowd, "This is gettin' a little too personal, I'm going to my room."

"OH! You guys haven't gotten rooms yet! I'll make sure to put yours next to Angels!" Charlie cheered excitedly, giddy off of the situation.

Husk rolls his eyes and guzzles down the bottle, "No need, I'm gonna pass out behind the bar anyway, s'not like I'm gonna be _sleeping_ in the room when that loud mouth's gonna be moaning phone sex for $20's next door."

"Oh? So you know about that do ya Husk? Past client of mine? Cuz I haven't gotten any bad reviews yet kitty cat." Angel Dust looks back over his shoulder and winks.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's hard not to know about that shit when your face is plastered to near every square inch of the west pentacle point." Husk growls out, slamming the, now empty, bottle onto the bar counter top.

"Not my fault I got a money making face. My services are as close to heaven these schmucks are ever gonna get down here that isn't gonna literally rip their heart out." Angel laughs contemptuously, walking to the archway to the west wing, "And just so ya know, you're missing out on the beds, best damn mattresses I've lain on, and I should know, I've been laid in them all."

Husk's nose wrinkles at that, snatching another bottle and flipping the metal lid off with a single nail, and then proceeds to flip the spider off.


End file.
